


little orphan delphie

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: augurey [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (also i have literally no chill w/ this shit lmao), but i feel too guilty to write something long, i always was all 'oh do not write a sue it's so lame:/', i have important things to do so obviously i procrastinate by writing fics, i love this trashy sue so much, idek this is weird but i couldn't stop thinking about WHY tf cissa wouldn't have delphie okay???, so have more baby delphie, well GUESS WHAT 12 yo me jk has given me the gift of not giving a shit and it is sublime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	little orphan delphie

Narcissa cradled her niece against her chest, trying her best to comfort her, unable to keep her own tears at bay."I know you want your mummy, sweetie. I can't get her. I'm so sorry, baby. Mummy's gone."

"Does she need something?" Draco stood in the doorway uncertainly. Narcissa shook her head without looking up."She'll stop crying eventually. She wants Bella, that's all."

All babies wanted their mothers, but in Delphie's case, she was certain it was nothing else. The baby had started matching her eyecolour to whomever she wanted to hold her at two days old, and there was no mistaking that grey. It had surrounded Narcissa all her childhood, but her niece knew it only from her mother.

Lucius's hand on her shoulder was intended to comfort her, she knew, but he looked terrified.

"What?"she asked simply, half guessing his answer already. He looked too uncomfortable, firmly avoiding to so much as glance at the baby. He looked from his wife to his son, as if hoping someone else would take the burden from him. In the end, he was forced to say it himself."What are we going to do with her?"

"Do with her? What do you mean, father?" Draco stepped closer, eyeing his father with suspicion. Lucius heaved a sigh."We certainly can't _keep_ her, can we? We have to think of our family."

"She is family,"Draco snapped, and Narcissa was glad of it. Deep down, she knew Lucius was right. They'd be lucky to escape Azkaban without demanding custody of the little girl, cursed by the circumstances of her birth. Draco knew it, too, as unwilling to admit it as his mother."We don't have to tell anyone she's _his_." The word dropped with venom, was tinged with fear."We don't even have to say she's Aunt Bella's. Mother -"

"Is prone to miscarriage, which is a rather open secret in our circles,"Lucius cut him off, sending his wife an apologetic look."It would raise too many questions."

Draco considered this, looked at his tiny cousin with heartbreak in his eyes. Bella had been very paranoid about who was allowed to hold her girl but Draco had a way with infants, an instinct, an aura that calmed them, and even Bellatrix had to concede as much. Delphie had spend many a night snuzzled against Draco when her parents had been out wrecking havoc on anyone foolish or brave enough to get in their way."I could - maybe we can pass her off as mine." It was a feeble attempt at an idea."I could always ask Pansy -"

"She'll stay as far away from the hole we dug ourselves into as she can manage,"Narcissa said."And I can't blame her. No, we have to find somewhere else."

"There's always orphanages." At Lucius's suggestion, Narcissa was glad she didn't have her wand handy. He raised his hands in an appeasing gesture as both his wife and son skewered him with glares."Of course not. I'm sorry. We'll find someone."

The answer was obvious, really, Narcissa knew. She was only loathe to give up all she had left of the sister she had once adored. The sister who had loved her, once, before she was consumed by her devotion to him."The Rowles."

At her husband's shocked face, she almost laughed. Before the war, he would have never missed a marriage between a Flint and a Rowle, but it seemed it had escaped his notice now."Not Thorfinne and Morgause. I mean Ursula, of course."

The young witch who had very nearly worshipped Bella, had earned Bellatrix's begrudging respect, had almost cried with joy when she'd had the Dark Lord's daughter in her arms. Who had been married just long enough to pass Delphie off as hers, married to a man whom she very clearly didn't love and who had just enough interest in keeping up appearences to marry a woman, but would hardly produce an heir of his own. Neither had taken the mark, though both had been desperate to do so, to prove themselves worthy.

"The Rowles, then,"Draco said, and went to fetch the Floo powder.

When she laid Delphie into Ursula's eager arms, Narcissa could almost pretend her heart didn't shatter.

 


End file.
